The invention relates to a central locking system or installation for motor vehicles the ignition and/or starter of which can be switched on and off through a control switch operable by means of a key, having a plurality of catch drives driving reversibly between a locking position and an unlocking position, a first time control circuit which on triggering supplies first drive signals for a predetermined time duration to the catch drives for driving the catch drives in the direction towards the locking position, a second time control circuit which on triggering supplies second drive signals for a predetermined time duration to the catch drives for driving the catch drives in the direction towards the unlocking position, and at least one triggering control switch operable by means of a key from outside the vehicle, which in a first switch position triggers the first time control circuit and in a second switch position triggers the second time control circuit.